particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Collective Security and Cooperation Organization
The Collective Security and Cooperation Organization (Dundorfian: Kollektive Sicherheit und Organisation für Zusammenarbeit, Gaduri: Colectivo Organización de Seguridad y Cooperación, Indralan: 集体安全和合作组织 tr. Jítǐ ānquán hé hézuò zǔzhī) was founded on August 1st, 3704 by Dorvik, Indrala and Gaduridos. The Collective Security and Cooperation Organization, known commonly as the CSCO. The organization was founded as an effort of political groups within the three founding nations as an international organization dedicated to the building of peace, cooperation and security throughout the world. The organization purchased the territory known as the "International Territory" from the Council of Terran States, the previous failed attempt at a major international organization. The former head of the Council of Terran States, Dundorfian Christian Jund stated that "...I wish the CSCO the best of luck, with these nations we might just have a chance at something here." The CSCO is headed by a rotating Secretary-General which is shifted every four years between member nations. The CSCO is made up of three permanent organs, the Permanent Council, the Security Council and the Secretariat. The Permanent Council is the dedicated forum for members of the CSCO to discuss issues, concerns, suggestions and the like in a forum which is guided by a rotating chair. The Security Council consists of the three permanent members Dorvik, Gaduridos and Indrala, the permanent members are the only members who have veto authority within the Security Council. The remaining two seats are rotated between members of the CSCO. The final organ of the CSCO is the Secretariat which is the administrative portion of the CSCO and responsible for the administration of the CSCO. History The Collective Security and Cooperation Organization was founded following the wake of discussions in Tian'an, Indrala when the leaders of Indrala, Gaduridos and leaders of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party met. The Artanian Union's success was a huge factor in the establishment of the CSCO, which the organization has come to be known. The CSCO was first lead by Ling Zhu who was the first permanent representative to the CSCO from Indrala was chosen as the Secretary-General of the CSCO, Clímaco Castellano from Gaduridos was chosen as the first Chair of the Permanent Council and Corbinian Wörnhör was chosen as the Chair of the Security Council of the CSCO. Underneath the leadership of Zhu, Castellano and Wornhor the organization flourished and eventually the organization grew from three members to fourteen members, the organization however suffered underneath poor leadership and it wasn't until Ahrend Roesler, a former administrative official from the Dorvish Social Nationalist became Secretary-General in June, 3738 did the organization attempt to reassert itself into international affairs. In July 3738 Roesler announced the building of the new Permanent Council building which would be known as the Castellano Complex and would house the offices of the Permanent Council as well as offices for the representatives of national governments, Roesler announced that the building would be complete in December 3738 before the new year. Organization Member states * Dorvish Federation (Permanent Security Council Member - Founder, June 3710) * Federal Union of Gaduridos (Permanent Security Council Member - Founder, June 3710) * Celestial Empire of Indrala (Permanent Security Council Member - Founder, June 3710) *Federal Republic of Hutori (July 3710) *Luthorian Hobrazia (October 3711) *Free and United Country of Kalistan (May 3712) *Vorona (February 3718) *Holy Luthori Empire (May 3719) *Republic of Baltusia (November 3723) *Federal Union of Endralon and Zergon (April 3724) *Unholy Davostag Empire (August 3729) *Selucian Commonwealth (March 3736) *Crowned Republic of Vanuku (April 3740) *Majatran Republic of Kafuristan (September 3740) *Socialist Kingdom of Kanjor (April 3743) Member organizations *Artanian Union (Granted Non-Member State Status) *Tripartite Alliance (Granted Non-Member State Status) Leadership *Secretary-General - Ahrend Roesler (3738) *Chair of the Permanent Council - Arrigo Nervi (3738) *Chair of the Security Council - Li Ah Yu (3738) Category:International and party organizationsCategory:Collective Security and Cooperation Organization